Maura à la dérive
by ptitspit
Summary: Après l'agression de Denis sur Maura celle ci a un comportement étrange
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent merci**_

Suite à l'agression de Denis sur Maura, cette dernière dérive.

Chapitre 1

Elle était allongée sur son canapé depuis 1h sans rien dire quand Jane tenait dans ses bras le bébé de Lydia qu'elle avait abandonné sur le pas de la porte.

Maura pensait que c'était vraiment une journée pourrie. Elle essayait de se remettre de son agression et voilà un nouveau problème qui surgit au pas de sa porte. Tellement perdue dans ses pensée n'écoutait pas Jane lui parler.

-Maura tu nous écoutes ? demanda Jane

-Hein oui qu'allons-nous faire et bien je suppose que tu pourrais faire enfin un test de paternité et contacter le père pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilité disait-elle d'un air détaché.

-Maura tu pourrais faire le test ? Mais si le père ne veut pas les prendre ?

-Ecoute Jane le test je le ferai si tu veux, mais pas ce soir, et prenons un problème à la fois d'accord ? Si ça vous ennuis pas j'aimerai prendre un bain et me coucher. Disait-elle agacé

-Tu vas bien Maur ?

-je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupe de tout on se verra demain.

Jane sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais bon vu la journée qu'elle a passé c'était normal.

Angela demanda à sa fille bon et nous qu'allons-nous faire avec ce bébé ce soir et quelqu'un devrait rester avec Maura cette nuit

-Ma tu devrais prendre le bébé avec toi dans la maison d'ami et je reste chez Maur cette nuit.

-Très bien mais tant que je ne saurai pas on ne m'appellera pas grand-mère…bon je vais appeler franky pour qu'il acheté du lait, des couches pour le reste j'ai ce qu'il faut. Suite au drame de l'autre jour à la Garden party quelques fournitures pour bébé sont restées le berceau et les biberons et autre petites choses.

Jane donna le bébé à sa mère et monta à l'étage pour voir si tout allait bien pour Maura. Elle se sentait un peu dépasser par les évènements l'agression de le bébé abandonné la réaction de Maura l'inquiétait un peu. Elle arriva devant la salle de bain et n'osait pas frapper de peur se retrouver devant la femme quelle aime depuis un moment maintenant. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à sa meilleure amie de peur de la faire fuir, déjà leur amitié était mis à mal depuis qu'elle avait tiré sur paddy Doyle mais c'était depuis réconciliée mais avait peur de la détruire à nouveau.

Elle se décida de frapper à la porte Maura c'est moi tout va bien, Ma garde le bébé dans la maison d'ami cette nuit et moi je reste la pour la nuit je dormirai dans la chambre d'ami si ça te conviens bien sur

Apres quelques instants de silence Maura ouvrit la porte Jane la trouva magnifique dans son peignoir mais la trouvait très fatigué.

-Jane pas la peine de rester tu peux rentrer chez toi ou aider Angela pour cette nuit car elle risque d'être courte et longue avec un nouveau-né. U nouveau-né mange environ toutes les 3h-4H même si ce n'est pas tout à fait une science exacte car chaque enfant est diffèrent. Et puis je suis tellement fatiguée que je vais tomber comme une masse.

Jane était un peu rassuré sa meilleure amie avait recommencé à parler de façon Google.

-Bon très bien mais si tu as le moindre problème tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler ok ? Jane était un peu déçut du refus de Maura mais elle avait besoin d'être seule pour traiter sur ce qui s'est passé et elle avait raison elle devrait aider sa mère ça fait plus de 30ans qu'elle n'a pas eu à s'occuper d'un bébé.

-ok répondit Maura

Maura avait raison elle s'endormit de suite. Pendant son sommeil son subconscient se mis à travailler Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été capable de comprendre que Denis était un Serial Killer, Pourquoi tombe-t-elle toujours amoureuse des gars qu'il n faut pas.

Maura Commençait à rêver par bribes la conversation de Charles Hoyt qui lui disait qu'elle était comme lui, quelle aidait Denis à tuer des jeunes femmes prostitué, quelle tuait encore et encore des images saccadé se propulsait dans sa tête et se réveilla en sueur et paniqué. Elle se leva et commençait à changer les draps et alla prendre une douche.

Dans la maison d'ami le nouveau-né faisait connaissance avec une partie du clan Rizzoli en pleurant sans cesse.

-Mais pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas demanda Jane à sa mère

-Il doit avoir faim et veut être probablement envi d'être changé mais tant que franky ne sera pas là on ne pourra rien faire d'ailleurs appelle le pour voir ou il en est

Jane appela franky Bon dieu franky tu fou quoi ici c'est la guerre je ne pensais pas qu'un petit être pouvait avoir autant voix

-Jane j'arrive mais là aussi c'est la panique Ma ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait autant de choix de lait et de couches comment savoir que c'est le bon produit que je prends…Je suis là dans 5min.

Pendant ce temps chez Maura elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause du bébé et surtout de peur se rendormir. Elle pensa prendre un verre de vin mais pensa que ce n'était pas assez fort, de la bière ce n'est pas un grand fan de cette alcool en plus c'était destiné à Jane. Apres plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle décida d'aller sortir dans un bar.

Franky arriva enfin à la maison d'ami. Jane lui sauta dessus enfin pas trop tôt Elle prépara le biberon sous les directives d'Angela et lui donna voilà mon pote vas-y régale toi après le biberon elle lui fait faire son rot et le changea. Jane avait décidé d'aller chez Maura pour voir si tout allait bien Bon je vais voir Maura si elle va bien

Angela lui répondit Elle t'aura appelé si ça n'allait pas, elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est

Franky répondit je ne sais pas si elle dort si bien que ça sa voiture n'est plus la


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir cher lecteurs!**

** désolée pour cette mis à jour très en retard mais la vie avec un bébé n'est pas toujours facile. En plus pas de chance j'ai perdu mes qqes chapitre d'avance donc j'ai du reécrire le chapitre 2. J'espère que j'arriverai à mettre une mise à jour une fois par semaine.**

**Bonne lecture **

**n'hésitez pas à critiquer tant que c'est constructif**

Chapitre2 :

Jane était vraiment inquiète, Maura n'était toujours pas rentrée et elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone elle tombait directement sur sa messagerie.

-Bon je vais au poste essayer de a trouver je vais appeler Frost et Korsak on ira plus vite.

-Et pourquoi pas mettre toute l'unité d'homicide à sa recherche dit sa mère…Ecoute Janie laisse la tranquille un peu elle essai de traiter ce que lui est arrivée.

-Oui tu as peut être raison mais elle aurait pu nous prévenir ou laisser un mot.

Finalement Maura avait décidé de passer la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel et de se servir dans le mini bar .Elle se réveilla avec une gueule de bois terrible elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure se lev prit une douche et remettait ses vêtements froissés et rentra chez elle.

Maura se gara devant chez elle et prit une minute avant de retrouver la tornade ouvrit la porte et remercia le ciel qu'il n'est personne chez elle enfin si une personne et c'était Jane qui semblait endormie. Elle l'a regardait avec tendresse en espérait qu'un jour elle aura le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle prit le chemin de sa chambre en essayant de ne pas réveiller Jane.

-Tu étais passée ou ?

La voix de Jane la fit sursauter « j'ai dormit à l'hôtel »

-Tu aurais pu nus laisser un mot ou laisser ton téléphone allumer pour que tu puisses recevoir des pourquoi tu as dormit à l'hôtel ?

-dit Jane je ne suis pas un de tes suspects je ne suis pas obligée de répondre. Oui j'aurai pu laisser un mot mais je 'y est pas pensé désolée.

-Désolée Maura…mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-J'ai dormit à l'hôtel j'avais besoin d'air. Bon écoute je vais aller me changer car je déteste porter des vêtements froissés.

-Tu veux faire un jogging ? Prendre le petit dej avant que Ma nous réquisitionne pour le bébé ?

-Non j'ai des choses à faire au bureau de la paperasse

-Laisse tombé avec ce qui t'es arrivé tu peux perdre une journée de repos. Ma meilleure amie e manque.

-Non Jane il faut que j'y aille il faut le faire et ce n'est certainement pas cet incompétent Dr Pike qui va le ton était catégorique et sans appel.

-bon très bien comme tu voudras. T'es sure que ca va ?

-Oui ca va j'ai mal dormit mais ca ira.

Elle monta dans sa chambre. Jane l'a regardait monter et ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'avoir cet affreux pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa meilleure amie.


End file.
